


The Second Great War ~ A Songs of War Fanfiction

by PurpleNinja257



Series: The Great Wars [1]
Category: Songs of War (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNinja257/pseuds/PurpleNinja257
Summary: "Some battles are timeless..."We all thought the War was over after the Tidesinger fought the Deathsinger alone on Mount Velgrin.But Aurora Nestoris, daughter of the Nestoris legend, knew better. She along with one of her closest friends- Thalleous Sendaris- knew that the Voltaris were planning something bigger.They attempted to warn the other clans, but fear overtook them and their hearts refused to listen.Soon they discovered that the War never truly ended, but had only been shifted to another time.Will Thalleous and Aurora be able to stop the Voltaris clan's sinister plot? Or will Ardonia fall once more? And will Thalleous finally be able to share his deepest emotions amidst all this madness?
Relationships: Aurora-Nestoris/Thalleous-Sendaris, Sylvana-Sendaris/Galleous-Sendaris
Series: The Great Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972255
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. New enemies

  
  
It was a bright, early morning in the territories of Nestoria, somewhat warm in comparison to the weather as of late. Well, it was this way in Southern Silverwatch at least. Silverwatch was one of the greatest cities in Northwind, and by far the closest to Nestoria as well.

  
Aurora Nestoris practically lived on the border of these two lands. After the Great War, she had chosen not to return to Nestoria- at least not to reside there. She could not bear to relive the painful memories of her homeland. Where so many others had been killed. Others she had called family.  
  


But she did return to Nestoria from time to time. When she needed supplies or when they needed protection, Aurora was always ready and there to lend a hand.  
  


For the last 8 months that is.  
  


Before then, Aurora had left to travel the world, with one of her dearest friends- Thalleous Sendaris. She returned a few month priors after the Voltaris attacks began to decrease in number, fearing something greater was to come.

  
She took a few students under care, to teach them the ways of war and how to defend themselves in the case of an upcoming attack.

  
The most notable of these students was Nova. She was unlike Aurora's other students. She was... **Voltaris**.

  
And this, dear readers- is where our story begins.

**~★~★~**

Two lone figures train in somewhat of a valley. Surrounded by hills on all sides, this place well protected and hidden from view. But if you were the greatest Song wielder in all of Ardonia, not to mention the guardian of the most powerful Prime Song- Aggressium Prime- you were bound to be found.  
  


No matter how hard you try to stay hidden.  
  


"Be careful, Nova! The key to wielding a Song is-" Aurora Nestoris cut herself short from her lesson after hearing a faint sound. Footsteps. Lots of them. Someone was coming...  
  


"Nova, hide!" Aurora hissed at the girl. The young Voltaris quickly grabbed her wooden sword and sprinted into one of the two caves in the area. She was not afraid, but she knew why Aurora was doing this. It could be anyone! It could have been bandits, the Unyielding Legion, anyone! It could have even been the Voltaris!  
  


Her own clan.

  
Aurora advanced, listening carefully for the footsteps she heard just a moment ago. Her sword was clutched tightly in her hand and her brow creased in worry. If they got her, not only would they have Aggressium Prime, but a free route to Nestoria as well. She couldn't let anything happen to them. Not to the Nestoris, not to Nova.  
  


Aurora swiftly turned on her heel and swung her sword, knocking an arrow away. One of the Voltaris- with markings like knives curving toward his rib-cage- put his arm in front of the archerer, signalling him to cease fire.  
  


The Voltaris male glared ferociously as he stalked toward the Nestoris, a look of pure hatred drawn on his face.  
  


Aurora tightened the grip on her sword as he began to speak.  
  


"So... you are Aurora Nestoris, guardian of Aggressium Prime and daughter of that fool- the Tidesinger?" the man scoffed, "Pathetic..."

  
"How dare you speak so lowly of my father?" Aurora replied coldly, not minding the insult to herself. But she could not bear to hear anyone insult her father after how much he gave in War. For Ardonia. For her.  
  


"I have heard quite a bit about you..." Tygren replied, ignoring the female's prior remark.  
  


"And yet, I have not heard _anything_ about you," Aurora replied firmly.  
  


"That much I have... ensured," he replied darkly, "Though, I am rather... shocked to see Thalleous Sendaris has not informed you of our encounter... perhaps luck was on our side and he was killed upon his escape..."  
  


Aurora grit her teeth and scanned the surroundings, ignoring his statement. Thalleous would be fine. He was the strongest person she knew. She had faith in him. There must have been a reason he hadn't sought her out yet.  
  


Seven. Seven Voltaris other than the one standing ahead of her. But it was clear the others would not fight. The male standing before her wanted to be the only one.  
  


He wanted to be the one to destroy her. It was clear in his eyes.  
  


"So allow me to introduce myself... my name is Tygren Voltaris..." he began.  
  


Aurora shifted her position slightly, knowing that a battle was to begin soon.  
  


"As for you, Aurora Nestoris, I know who you are- _Champion_ \- and I know what you have done to my clan! You have slain many of my brothers with your unruly use of the Songs. Hand over Aggressium Prime... and I will use it to destroy you and everyone you love! Perhaps if you give it to me peacefully, I will allow you to live long enough to watch Ardonia fall..."  
  


"Tygren, I am unaware of the stories you have been told, but I have not killed many Voltaris. I will admit- I have killed a few, but only when necessary- when there was no other option... If you want Aggressium Prime, you will have to take my life to get it..."  
  


"As you wish, _Nestoris_!" he cried out as he fired his offensive Song. Aurora dodged Aggrosphere and looked around.  
  


This was _her_ land... she had an advantage.  
  


Aurora spun the sword in her hand as he charged forward. Tygren leapt into the air and brought his sword down heavily. The Nestoris quickly brought her sword up and blocked the blow. A loud noise rang out as the diamond scraped against the iron. The two were locked in stalemate for a moment when the Voltaris drew back his weapon. He quickly followed his action up and kicked the female's stomach before she could react. She stumbled backwards for a moment, but quickly regained her ground. Aurora fired a bolt of Aggroshock at him and he raised his sword to quickly deflect the blow. It flew into the sky and then vanished from view as its energy ran out.  
  


Aurora charged up her Mobiliburst and knocked into him. He hit the ground some distance away and she jumped in the air, bringing her sword down on him.

  
But he rolled out of the way before the Champion could strike.  
  


After retreating back a bit, he ran at her once again. He swung his sword at her head and Aurora quickly ducked under the attack. She rammed the end of her sword in his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled backward, clutching his chest. He looked up at the girl, his face a mixture of pain and...

  
_**Fear...** _

  
Was hatred really all he was fueled by?  
  


He quickly regained his confident composure and ran at the Nestoris female again. She blocked his blow, but he still managed to give her a decent wound on her arm. He shoved Aurora backwards and attempted to end it all...  
  


But Aurora was the Song Champion. She knew how to win. She used her Supporium- Supporospike- to throw him off her.  
  


He hit ground with a loud thud and grit his teeth in pain as he stood.

  
"Fall back!" he growled at the other Voltaris. They continued to stand, unmoving.  
  


"I said, 'Fall back!'" he snarled with a dangerous undertone. The others quickly began to move.  
  


Tygren continued to glare at the Nestoris.  
  


"I will be back for you, _Champion_. And next time- next time... I will not be so merciful... you _**will**_ fall at my hands..."  
  


"We shall see about that, Tygren... we shall see..." Aurora replied.  
  


He shot one final look at the female before he fled with the rest, his hatred for the female only starting to grow...

 **~★~★~  
  
**Aurora carried a box to a humble home in Nestoria, with Nova walking alongside her, a slight bounce in her step.  
  


"Can I help?" Nova asked as she gestured to the box in Aurora's arms.

  
"That is alright, Nova. Besides, we are almost there," Aurora replied as she turned a corner. They entered the house and Aurora set the box down on a table.

  
"Lefty? I brought you something."

  
A lone Nestoris standing there turned, his grin widened when he saw Aurora.

  
"Rory? I didn't know you would be coming! Sit down, let me get you something to-"

  
"That is alright, Hubris. I only came for a quick moment. I needed to inform you of... a recent event..." Aurora added, "And I decided to bring this with me."

  
"Oh, Rory- You didn't have to-"

  
"I wanted to. What good am I if I can't even help a friend?" Aurora replied.

  
"Well, I appreciate it. Thank you," Hubris paused, "You wanted to speak with me?"

  
"That I did- Hubris, this morning..."  
  


Aurora told him about the attack on her home in detail. She knew he would be believe her, he always did.

  
Or at least he took the needed action unlike everyone else. Even if he wasn't fully convinced.

  
"I want you to be alert, we need to protect our people. Do you think you can do that?" she asked.  
  


He nodded. "I'll talk to the others as well- rally our best fighters and all."

  
"Thank you, Hubris. Come along now, Nova. We must be getting home," Aurora called out to the child.  
  
**~★~★~**  
  
Aurora handed Nova a pair of katanas.  
  


"With the Voltaris attack this morning, I have a feeling you will need a proper weapon to defend yourself with," Aurora explained.

  
"Thank you, Ky' Aurora! They're amazing!"

  
"I cannot wait to see how well you use them in the future. Now come, we really must get going!" Aurora ushered her on.  
  


Suddenly Aurora overheard a conversation from nearby. "I am looking for Aurora Nestoris, do you know where she may be?"

  
"Aurora doesn't live here, she's up in Silverwatch. Cross the border, you'll find her cave in a small valley. Pretty well hidden if you ask me," a random male Nestoris replied to whoever was asking.  
  


Aurora sighed and walked over, hoping she had time for this.

  
"Excuse me? I heard someone was looking for me?" she began as she approached the Nestoris, not noticing the other figure.

  
"Yes... that would be me. Hello, Aurora. I have matters of great urgency to discuss with you," the figure replied.

  
Aurora turned around and saw a tall Ardoni with cerulean blue markings, a smile on his features.

  
"Thalleous? Hmph, it certainly took you a while to get here. Come, we can talk over there. In private."

**~★~★~**

"They were Voltaris! At least 7 of them! I have reported this to the Masters, but- But they refuse to take action!" Thalleous exclaimed.

  
"What leads you to believe they would listen? Proof or no proof, the Ardoni- the Masters- they have become soft. We are weak, Thalleous. They refuse to believe that the Voltaris can return, they are afraid," Aurora replied, her eyes drifting around the guest cave.

  
"But not taking action will only ensure disaster! Fear will be our enemy..." he replied bitterly. He took a breath and continued. "You believe me, do you not?"

  
"Of course. I was attacked by the Voltaris only this morning and-"  
  


"A-Attacked?! Are you all right?! Did they hurt you?!" Thalleous exclaimed angrily.

  
"Thalleous, I am fi-"

  
Thalleous grabbed her arm before she could hide it away. He studied the wound carefully.

  
He looked up at Aurora and asked, "They did this to you? They dare do this to you?!"

  
"Thalleous, calm down! It is merely a scratch, it will heal overnight."

  
He reluctantly released the girl, but his face still held anger.  
  


"Now... was this all you came to say?" Aurora asked.

  
"No. No, not at all. If I cannot convince the Masters, the Ardoni, or anyone else for that matter- then all I can do is prepare... I need to move the Prime Songs to safer place. Based on what you told me, they have already started hunting them down..."  
  


"So you came for the Song?" Aurora asked as she pulled Aggressium Prime from her inventory.

  
"Yes, that- But... moreover, I need your help. I cannot do this alone. And who better than the Songs champion to aid me?" he replied with a smirk.

  
"Of course I will help you, Thalleous. But I must inform the others that I will be leaving. They need to be on their guard while their champion is not around to defend them."

  
He nodded and said, "Alright, I'll meet you back at your place, we can leave at first light."

**~★~★~**

"Hubris?" Aurora called out as she entered the cave. Hubris, who had been sitting down talking to another Ardoni, widened his eyes in alarm when he saw Aurora.

  
It took her merely a moment to figure out why...

  
"M-Master Aurelius! Greetings!" Aurora began nervously, seeing the Master of her clan.

  
"Aurora Nestoris? What are you doing here?" he asked.

  
"I- I needed to talk to Hubris..." she began.

  
"Hmph. And why is that?" he asked in his gravely voice.

  
Aurora then said something she wished she hadn't. "I must leave Nestoria for a short time. I have... responsibilities elsewhere and-"

  
"And what about your clan? They need their champion to defend them. This is not Sendaria, where their champion goes gallivanting off while his people are left to fend for themselves."

  
Aurora bit her lip at his statement. "I have to go to take care of a threat to our clan and the rest of the Ardoni-"  
  


"Does this have anything to do with that 'the Voltaris will return' theory you have had for the past hundred years?"

  
"Yes, M-Master-"  
  


"And you recall what I have said about such things in the past? What would your father think of this delusional belief?"

  
Hubris decided to cut in just then. "Don't worry, Master Aurelius. I can protect Nestoria in her absence."

  
"Very well then. Return quickly, Aurora. We will be waiting."  
  


"Of course, Master Aurelius."

  
Aurora left that meeting feeling a lot heavier than before. She knew how many people relied on her for their protection.

  
She hoped they'd be able to hide the Primes Songs quickly so she could return to their people.

  
And continue to make up for the lost years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading "The Second Great War"! I hope you'll be able to stick with me throughout this entire journey!
> 
> To clear things up about this champion ordeal, there are 4 champions in total. One for each clan. Aurora is the Nestoris champion and Thalleous is the Sendaris champion. Thalleous is the best fighter out of all the champions and Aurora is the best Song wielder.
> 
> So Thalleous is still the champion, just in a different category.
> 
> Hope that makes sense.
> 
> Got any other questions/comments? Let me know!
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> ~ Ninja


	2. Old Allies

Nova walked around Nestoria with only one thought swimming around her head.

  
There was **nothing** to do.

  
She loved Nestoria more than any other place in Ardonia, but a lot of her friends had either moved away to Southern Nestoria or had traveled to the Ardoni Councils with their parents and elder siblings.

  
Not to mention... it had been quite a while since she had seen her two greatest friends- Senn and Ria. Senn was like a brother to her. Considering how he was clanless and she was Voltaris, they shared a similar situation and could always trust each other to talk about certain issues. Ria, on the other hand, was her closest friend. Despite being Sendaris, she bonded with Nova rather quickly. The young age from which they had first been introduced may have influenced that. As much as Nova wished to see them, she knew it was unlikely Aurora would allow her to. What with her strict ways and all. And Nova would never disobey Aurora.

  
Hubris watched Nova from afar, studying her closely as she did various tasks to keep herself entertained. He chuckled lightly, the child was always so full of life!

  
The Nestoris went over to the child, wondering how good of an idea this would be. Aurora would definitely allow it, considering what a rebellious child she used to be.

  
Well... that might have been because of his influence-

  
"Nova?" he called out as he approached her.

  
"Ky' Hubris!" she greeted in reply.

  
"You appear rather... bored, am I correct in my observations?"

  
"Yeah, yeah... you are. It's just that there's nothing to do around here anymore!" she said as she sighed and leaned against a stack of hay bales.

  
"Hmm... what about going to Sendaria? You seem to enjoy it when you see Osivian's children."

  
"Wait, really? You'll let me?" Her eyes shone with excitement as she leapt away from the hay bales, suddenly feeling like she had eaten a whole cake as a new source of energy enveloped her.

  
"Aurora would allow it, why shouldn't I?"

  
"She would?"

  
"Of course! Aurora can be rather strict at times- when it comes to training and protecting others at least, but she's alright with this sort of thing... Just be careful of the path you take."

  
"Alright. Thank you, Hubris!"

**~★~★~  
**

"Captain Jasmine? Are you here?" Aurora asked after rapping her knuckles lightly on the door.

  
The door sprung open as a vivacious Felina with fern-green hair and emerald eyes strode out. She wore an official Felden uniform with her name branded on a golden badge, showing her high rank. She wore one piece of iron armor on her left shoulder and a staff on her back.  
  


You didn't need to look at her twice to know who she was.

  
"Aurora Nestoris and Thalleous Sendaris? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked, her eyes shining with delight- t was nice to see such close friends after all that had been going on lately.

  
"I only wish this could have been a leisure visit, but we have rather grave problems to attend to. Are you willing to lend us a hand?" Aurora asked.  
  


"Well then, come in. I'd be glad to aid you," she replied as the two Ardoni entered the small treehouse.

  
"All right, so what brings the two lovebirds to Looma?" she asked, leaning against a wall.  
  


"Lovebirds? I am afraid you are mistaken, Jasmine. We are merely friends." Aurora smiled lightly as she corrected her friend. Unbeknownst to her, Thalleous drooped slightly at the statement.

  
"Alright then, whatever you say... it's a wonder how you found me, I've been spending many of my days in Felora and Fronchester as of late. Now answer my question, will you? Why is it that two greatest legends alive are at my doorstep?"  
  


"Jasmine, as you are no doubt aware, the Voltaris clan…"

  
Aurora explained the entire situation to Jasmine, who listened carefully to the whole story- much unlike the Vault guards from earlier.

  
"We need you... to safeguard a Prime Song," Thalleous said as Aurora pulled out the magical object.  
  


"Supporium Prime! You brought it here?" Jasmine gasped in awe as the room lit up with green light. The bubbles in the cube reflected into each other endlessly, making it one of the most captivating things you'd ever see. But also one of the most dangerous.

  
While it paled in comparison to Aggressium Prime, it still held tremendous power- which would prove deadly in the wrong hands. Which it had been in... once. And Aurora swore that she would not allow it to happen again... **never** again...

  
"Will you protect it for us?" Aurora asked as she held the Song out to her friend.

  
Jasmine took the Song from Aurora's hands with great care. "Of course I will. Don't worry, if I can protect an entire kingdom, I'm sure I can protect a Song."

**~★~★~**

"Now that Supporium Prime is hidden with Jasmine, that means only one Song remains..." Aurora stated.

  
"Mobilium Prime. Come along, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can reach Osivian and hide the final Prime." Thalleous walked over to his horse and pulled himself up as Aurora followed suit. One more... then they could finally get this off their chests.

**~★~★~**

Thalleous dismounted Timber and gently stroked his head as he waited for Aurora to get down as well. She quickly did the same and stood beside her horse- Midnight- as she watched Thalleous go down the hill. She looked at the two children training down below as another figure watched nearby.

  
Nova.

  
Aurora should've known she'd come here after a while. Hubris probably would have been the one to give her the idea, however...

  
Ria ran past Senn and then doubled back for another attack but stooped herself short when she noticed the clanless boy kneeling. She looked down at him curiously as Nova perked up in interest as well.

  
"Ria Sendaris?"

  
"Yes...?

  
Senn pulled out a weapon from his inventory. A spear. "I made you something. It's not the most beautiful weapon in Sendaria but-"

  
Ria cut him off as she grabbed the weapon. "Senn, this is incredible! I love it!" She twirled the spear around, getting a good sense of balance. Nova smirked and chose to approach Senn while Ria was distracted.  
  


"For a second there, I thought you were going to ask her to marry you-"

  
Senn lightly punched Nova in the arm and gave her a look that could kill.

  
"I really regret telling you stuff like this at times..." he muttered.

  
Nova doubled over with laughter as Senn blushed so hard, you might have mistaken him for a rose.

  
Nova stepped away from the duo and went back to her post under the shade of a rather large tree.

  
"If father sees this he's going to take it away," Ria remarked sadly, not having heard the conversation between the two just a moment ago.

  
"Then I'll make you another one," Senn replied with a grin.

  
"Wanna try it out?"

  
"Of course, but now I'm going to destroy you with a weapon like this!" Ria stated as she eyed the beautiful spearhead.

  
"Oh come on, Ria, don't kill him! Or else I won't have anyone to make fun of anymore!" Nova whined jokingly. The trio laughed and Ria went in for the attack immediately after. With no hesitation in her movements, it was clear she was born to wield that spear. She leapt into the air and spun as she brought her weapon down heavily upon the clanless boy.

  
It clanged as the iron met not Senn's wooden sword, but an enchanted diamond Greatsword that was familiar to all eyes.

  
"Thalleous?" Ria asked in awe as the Sendaris champion suddenly appeared before her.

  
"Our strength comes from not the power of our weapons, but rather how we choose to wield what power we have been given," Thalleous remarked wisely as he sheathed his sword.

  
Ria smiled as Thalleous motioned for the spear. She quickly handed it to him and he studied it carefully, admiring the skillful craftsmanship. Almost as good as... no. Stop thinking about him. He's not worth your time nor are you worth his. Just focus on the task at hand.

  
"Is this weapon your handiwork, Senn?" Thalleous asked the clanless boy.

  
"Yes... yes, it is," he stated.

  
"Wasn't... Aurora with you?" Nova asked.

  
"Indeed she is," his eyes drifted toward the hill. Aurora made her way down, with the horses following close behind.  
  


"Your arrival is most welcome Ky' Thalleous- a-and Ky' Aurora, but... unexpected all the same," Senn added.  
  


"It was unexpected events which have led us here," Thalleous replied. "It is good to see you both... is Ria still besting you?" He smirked at Senn as he awaited an answer.

  
"No."  
"Yes."

  
Senn and Ria replied in unison as Nova giggled. The two were like the sun and the moon at times. Though they may be opposites, they must work together to give us a beautiful day.

  
"Hmph. And I assume Nova still manages to defeat you, Ria?"

  
"Well, maybe... but she has Ky' Aurora as her teacher! Not to mention a Song to her advantage!" Ria explained.

  
"Aw, come on... you're just jealous-" Nova teased.

  
"Jealous? Maybe in your dreams," Ria replied in a cocky tone, stifling her laughter as she did.

  
"It is a fine blade, Senn," Thalleous complimented as he turned away from the girls for a moment.

  
"Thank you," he replied as he gently stroked Timber.

  
"Your father... would not approve of this training," Aurora mentioned as she took a nervous glance around for Osivian. He wasn't in sight, thank Rendor. She didn't need him yelling his head off at her just yet.

  
"I know... was the Tidesinger this strict?" she questioned.

  
"Yes... he was. And he remained that way until he **became** the Tidesinger- b-but speaking of your father's approval..." Aurora began, swiftly trying to turn back to their topic.

  
"He definitely would not want to have... what I'm about to give you..." Thalleous continued from where Aurora left off with a light smirk, "A-and also, you cannot tell anyone about this."

  
"What did you bring us?" Senn asked, excitement lining his voice.

  
"Seeing as how we are on the topic of Songs and how Nova has already received her first one..." Aurora said as Thalleous pulled two glowing cubes out of his inventory.

  
"Songs?! For us?" Ria exclaimed.

  
"In the old days it was common for Ardoni of your age to wield Songs," Aurora stated.

  
"It is our unique ability to harness their power. To deny their usage is to deny the very thing that makes us Ardoni," Thalleous added, to which Aurora secretly rolled her eyes. Yes, she agreed. But it was an Ardoni's own choice whether they wanted to wield Songs or not. It was because of this very statement- along with his undying belief that all Ardoni must use Songs- that he had parted ways with his twin brother all those years ago.

  
"A Mobilium… better than your Supporoheal, isn't it, Nova?" Ria jested.

  
"Hah, just watch. When you need healing after a battle of some sort, you'll have to find someone else to help you out," she joked in reply.

  
"That is... if we ever find ourselves in an actual battle..." Senn muttered quietly before adding, "Will you teach us how to use them?"

  
"Patience, young ones," Thalleous stole a glance at Aurora and then looked in the direction of Osivian's cave, "First, we have some very important business to take care of."

  
Remembering something else, he quickly turned back to the two children. "N-Now remember, you cannot let Osivian know about-"

  
"Thalleous?! Is that you? Oh, and Aurora as well?!" Osivian called out, cutting Thalleous off. His face lit up with horror as he silently prayed he hadn't been seen giving out such power objects to the young ones before him. Aurora gave him a reassuring nod, knowing Osivian hadn't seen them. Senn and Ria quickly put their Songs away, with Ria hiding her new spear as well.

  
"O-Osivian! Apologies for uh- arriving uninvited..." Thalleous excused himself.

  
"Thalleous, Sendaria is your home. You are always welcome here," Osivian replied. He looked between Aurora and Thalleous before sighing. It was clear that not much had changed between them. Even after all these years of traveling together…

  
"How are things in Nestoria, Aurora?" Osivian asked the girl.

  
"Oh, things have been doing quite well. There have been rather large attacks from the undead as of late, but nothing we cannot handle. How about things here in Sendaria?"

  
"They've been running smoothly, thank the Enderking," he replied before turning to the children before him, "But you two..."

  
"Oh, Osivian…" Aurora quietly muttered.

  
"I specifically told you to stay away from each other!" he lectured, clearing ignoring Aurora's quiet protest, "Ria, you have too many responsibilities to go gallivanting off seeking danger!"

  
_"Aurora! You have far too many responsibilities here in Nestoria to go... **out there** seeking adventure! You are needed here with your clan! I absolutely forbid you from-"_

  
Aurora drowned out her father's words to her, as they swarmed her memory. He was no longer here anyway... he left her when she needed him most. Why should she care about anything he ever had to say. The war was his fault too...

  
"I know, because 'I’m one of few surviving female Ardoni'. You’ve told me before," Ria remarked coldly as she turned away. Both Nova and Aurora sighed at Ria's statement. They knew what it was like... they had to deal with this daily in their own community. Especially Aurora. Being the only female champion is... difficult to put it simply.

  
"And Senn, I wish you would respect my wishes. I raised you as a member of this clan, even though by blood you are not-" Aurora harshly grabbed Osivian's arm and hissed his name. How dare he say that to Senn?! He was a child! He already had no clue as to what his roots were, and now Osivian attempts to make him guilty about it?!

  
"Osivian!"

  
He sent her a ferocious glare which she returned. Thalleous knew it was best to end it here before things got out of hand.

  
"Alright Osivian I think they have heard enough for today," Thalleous said, causing Osivian to glance at him, "We have matters of great urgency to discuss with you."

  
Osivian's gaze returned to Aurora and he nodded, a silent apology issued from both sides.

  
"Then best we head inside." Turning to the two children, he continued, "You two, go back to your rooms and remain there until I summon you. Nova, you may do as you please. Perhaps follow Ria to her cave? Just... stay **inside** the borders of my family's land."

  
All three children nodded as Osivian motioned for both adults to follow him. Aurora gave Senn one last sympathetic glance before following Osivian to his cave.

**~★~★~**

As the trio neared Osivian's cave, he stopped in his tracks.

  
"On second thought..." He glanced around at his many sons, listening closely to his words. Considering how rare Thalleous's visits were, whatever he had come to say would certainly pique their interests.

  
"Perhaps we should wait until this evening to... discuss..." Osivian said, his tone low- enough for only the two in front of him to hear. Aurora and Thalleous caught his message and silently agreed. Thalleous and Aurora decided to go someplace else and once far away from Osivian, the female grabbed her companion's arm.

  
"Thalleous, I would... rather not join you to discuss our current situation with Osivian-"

  
"Aurora, he will not-"

  
"Please, Thal?"

  
Thalleous sighed but agreed. Aurora was amazing at convincing others... no matter what it was that needed to be done. But, Osivian was one of those people who had an issue with her being a champion- or fighter in general! And to put it simply, she most definitely did not appreciate his opinion on the matter.

**~★~★~**

As Thalleous left to speak with Osivian, Ria rose from her bed and silently maneuvered around the lands of Sendaria, the moon above acting as her lamp. Her bright markings acted as a secondary light source, but did not give her nearly as much light as the beautiful moon in the sky did. She arrived at the Song Shrine and pulled out the glowing cube Thalleous had given her earlier. She silently cursed herself for not bringing Nova along. Perhaps she could have taught her how to use it? No matter, she would learn it herself if that was what it took-

  
"Ria... what are you doing?" A voice cut through her thoughts.

  
"What?" she said, quickly hiding the Song in fear of who she would see, "Nothing!" She instantly calmed down as she turned to face the figure. It was only Senn.

  
"What are **you** doing here?" she asked in reply.

  
"Nothing." He hid his Song away as well and a knowing look passed between them. In the distance, both Aurora and Nova chuckled lightly.

  
"They'll end up together for sure!" Nova half-whispered to Aurora.

  
"Dare anyone doubt that?" Aurora replied with a grin. Not much of the remaining conversation could be heard as they now spoke at a much lower volume, but the Nestoris and Voltaris watched as the two soon hugged and parted ways. The watching pair smirked at each other, their thoughts identical.

  
"Alright Nova, I believe it is time for you to get some rest," Aurora remarked.

  
"Awww... do I have to?"

  
"Yes... unless of course... you would like to spend all night training-"

  
Aurora didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Nova's face lit up with horror and she quickly replied, "No, no! That's ok! I'm feeling pretty tired anyway! Goodnight, Aurora!"

  
Aurora chuckled lightly as the girl raced away, a grin lining her features as she sped away from her teachers. Even if she never knew her real mother, she had Aurora- and she gave her more than the amount of love she could get from whatever her real family might have been.

**~★~★~**

"Well now that I have the Song... best I leave you in peace-" Thalleous began, as he slowly made his way towards the entrance.

  
"You still haven't told her, have you?" Osivian cut him off. His words causing the champion to stop dead in his tracks.

  
"I- I... I cannot! Every time I attempt to mention it, she just- I- the words tend to get stuck in my throat... always... I have tried so, so many times..."

  
"I always knew Thalleous Sendaris had his flaws... but never thought cowardice was one of them-"

  
"I am **not** a coward!"

  
"Then why do- as you say- 'the words get stuck in your throat'?"

  
"I- because... she is far too perfect- I could never-"

  
"Yes you can! And if you continue to doubt yourself, someone else will take her-"

  
"Osivian, quit it! You have always said this! Ever since we were mere children!"

  
"Because it's true... do try at least!"

  
"I will... I will try..."

**~★~★~**

"Well, did you get it?" Aurora asked the Sendaris male as he approached her.

  
"Yes, yes I did. It was not very difficult, after all-"

  
"Ok, Sendaris. I get it, Osivian is your clanmate and best friend-" Aurora playfully rolled her eyes as she said this.

  
'"At the end of the day we are all Ardoni-'" Thalleous remarked.

  
"Oh, stop stealing my words!" She gently elbowed him, causing him to chuckle at her reaction.

  
"Very well..." He pulled out Mobilium Prime but refused to get lost in its depths. Aurora motioned for him to put it away and he quickly obliged, wary of any watchers.

  
"Senn will be joining us on this journey along with Nova- if that is alright will you, of course!" Thalleous quickly added, in fear of annoying Aurora.

  
"Of course it is alright! It would have been splendid if Ria could have joined us as well..."

  
"Indeed it would have…"

  
After only a few minutes of silence, Thalleous could hear Osivian's words echoing in his ears.

  
 _"And if you continue to doubt yourself, someone else will take her-"_

  
He promised to try... he would fulfill that promise now. "Ahem. Uh- so... Aurora?"

  
"Yes? …Is something wrong?"

  
"Wrong? No, no! I just... wanted to ask you something..." Thalleous rushed his words out, his anxiety levels rising. Only to further increase when he noticed an Ardoni standing on the roof of his cave, watching them.

  
"Oh? Well then, go ahead," Aurora replied with a smile that normally would have calmed down...

  
Except this was not a normal situation.

  
"Aurora, I wanted to ask you- will you- would you- I need to ask-" Thalleous let out a light sigh, he could not do this.

  
"Will you... excuse me for a moment?" he quickly thought up as an excuse, as a frown formed on the watching Sendaris's face.

  
"Umm... alright?" Aurora asked in confusion, somehow she expected a more important question.

  
"Thank you." Thalleous quickly dashed away, leaving Aurora in a state of complete shock and surprise. Something was definitely off about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was most certainly a fun chapter to write. Especially the dynamic between Ria and Nova.  
> Anyone from Wattpad missing the original events? 😏😉
> 
> Also, just to let you know: a rule of my comment section is that no cursing is allowed whatsoever. Thank you!
> 
> Got any other questions/comments? Let me know!
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> ~ Ninja


	3. When Hope Burns

"Safe travels to you all!" Osivian exclaimed, catching the attention of the four Ardoni before him. Thalleous seemed fairly impatient, wanting to leave as quickly as he possibly could. He'd rather not stay in one place, he was an adventurer for Rendor's sake! Besides... Sendaria brought back memories- memories which he'd rather not recall.

  
_Could Osivian wrap this up already?_

  
"Thalleous, I shall await your return so we may have ourselves a proper reunion!" Thalleous nodded respectfully in return, his eyes continuously drifting to Timber. Senn looked to Ria as Osivian spoke to Thalleous. She quietly waved, still looking rather disheartened that she could not join her friends on this amazing adventure. Senn waved back joyfully, hoping his high spirits could help raise hers. It definitely helped a little, causing her to smile brightly. Unfortunately, this action caught Osivian's attention.  
  


"Senn! I expect more from you when I next see you!" Osivian lectured. Senn quickly- and of course respectfully- promised to do better as his foster father turned to Nova. Oh boy...

  
"Nova, you are to remain hidden throughout the entirety of this journey. Do not show yourself as a Voltaris or there **will** be consequences."

  
Nova looked mildly annoyed and most definitely disagreed with his commands. Aurora, who had been silently listening to Osivian's every word, stepped in at this moment.

  
"Of course she will, Osivian. I myself shall ensure she is concealed. Do not fret over these matters, I have it all taken care of."

  
The look of betrayal on Nova's face was almost amusing- almost. Senn put his hand on her shoulder in a weak attempt to comfort her.

  
It was a futile effort.

  
"And of course, Aurora- I have not got much to say to you-" Osivian began, causing Thalleous's expression to brighten. Thank Rendor, they would be leaving soon!

  
"But, be sure to... well, just please do not do anything foolish," Osivian said, remembering the day of the dreadful tournament- 158 years ago... she had changed little.

  
"Yes, yes, of course, Osivian. You know-"

  
**_"Ahem."_ **

  
Thalleous cut Aurora off, already on Timber. It probably wouldn't be long before he took off on his own- how restless could one be?

  
"Farewell, Osivian!" he declared, causing Osivian to glare at him with annoyance, "Climb on up Senn!"

  
The four Ardoni ascended their horses, taking one final glance at Osivian and Sendaria- with Senn sparing a glance at Ria, who smiled encouragingly.  
  


And they were off, travelling through the different of Ardonia. Lands that Senn and Nova could see not even in the wildest of dreams.

**~★~★~**

"Perhaps, we should rest here for the night..." Aurora mentioned, taking a glance at the tiring children.

  
"But we have hardly-" Thalleous stopped seeing the two children half asleep... and Aurora glaring at him. Fine.

  
"Yes... you are correct," he said instead, as he leapt off Timber. He approached Midnight and held his hand out towards the maiden, "W-Would you like a hand?"

  
Only a slight stutter... how did he manage that in front of his goddess?

  
"I am alright without," she replied, stepping down from her horse. A slight frown appeared on the Sendaris champion's face, but was quickly hidden as Aurora looked up.

  
"Nova... may I have a word with you? Alone preferably?" she asked the sleepy Voltaris.  
  


"Yeah, I guess," she replied, a small yawn leaving her lips shortly after. The two walked away, leaving a confused Thalleous and rather drowsy Senn behind.

**~★~★~**

"Do you remember what Osivian said?" Aurora asked.

  
"Oh Aurora... not this..." she muttered, seemingly much more awake than before.

  
"Nova, this is important... and he was correct in his words..."

  
"What?!" she exclaimed, snapping to life.  
  


Aurora quickly hushed her and continued, "As a Voltaris, you will not be... accepted per se... by the society. After the clan's past misdeeds, no one has ever trusted them."

  
"Except you... and the Tidesinger I think."

  
"Yes... Nova, Osivian cares oh-so-much for your safety, which is why he threatened to punish you if you did not obey that command. If you don't follow these orders... it could- and probably would- cost your life..."

  
Nova let out a long sigh. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

  
"There are many ways to change the color of one's markings... an Ardoni is born clanless and on normal situations, initiated when they are of age. You were brought into your clan much younger than most are, whereas Senn has never been introduced into a clan. One is initiated when the Master of a respective clan taps them with their staff. Few have ever been taken into a clan that was not their own. That is one way to change the color of your markings. One can also become clanless once more if their Master uninitiates them."

  
"Why would the Master of a clan do that?"

  
"I have never seen it done before, but I assume it is when one betrays their clan- or is deemed unworthy of being apart of it. I cannot say for certain... one other way to change the color of one's markings is using a Supporillusion Song. But you have your Supporoheal at the moment, so that is not an option... besides, I have neither a Master staff or a Supporillusion at hand..."

  
"Then... what else can we do?"

  
"There is one other option... one few know of..."

  
"What's that?"

  
Aurora grabbed her daughter figure and pulled her close, "Nova... I'm about to share with you something I have shared with no other. Not even my mother or father... do you, Nova Voltaris, swear to keep whatever I tell you a secret? For if it is shared... I fear you may never see me again."

  
This struck immense fear into the young girl and she nodded vigorously. She would die before she shared her mother... err- teacher's secret.

  
"Nova..." the Nestoris champion knelt before the girl, holding her hands out as they began to glow, "Magic is the fourth and most hidden way to change the color of one's markings... a method taught to me by the Deathsinger himself. And from this point forward you are now... Nova Kaltaris."

**~★~★~**

A few nights later, the quartet neared Crown Peak. A day's journey lay ahead of them, but they had unanimously agreed to stop for the night. Senn and Ria were tiring and their horses were exhausted.

  
"Are the undead out every night?" Senn asked, looking up from his book.

  
"Not ever night... not anymore."

  
"They have recently been increasing in number- especially in the West. So... it would be better if we practice caution," Aurora added to Thalleous's statement.

  
"Their presence has diminished greatly over the past few generations, but in agreeance with Aurora- you can never be too careful," he finished as he continued surveying the area with a keen eye.

  
"Thalleous? What brought you back to Sendaria?" Senn asked his second question.

  
"Events long past... forgotten by many..." he softly replied, slight hesitation lining his voice.

  
"The Great War?"

  
"Yes, the Great War..." Thalleous affirmed, as his memories washed to the front of his mind. As did Aurora's. Ones she had tried so, so hard to forget.

**~★~★~**

_158 years ago..._

"Mother! Mother!" Aurora screamed as she dodged the flying arrows from all directions. Where had the Voltaris come from?! Hadn't they all vanished?! Could it be...

  
Was Ingressus behind all of this?

  
She suddenly slipped as she avoided a slash from the sword of an Ardoni- one with red markings. An arrow flew straight for the girl and would have hit its target had it not been for a brave swordsman who had shown up at just the right moment.

  
"Hubris!" she exclaimed as he helped her stand.

  
"Come on, Rory! Let's get out of here!" he yelled over the roaring flames. Flames that destroyed the only place they had ever called home. Flames that devoured so many unfortunate souls. Flames... that would forever haunt their memory.

  
"I'm not leaving- not without my mother!" she yelled, yanking her arm back forcefully.  
  


"Fine, just- just be careful... Ingressus is no longer our ally..."

  
"He... he did this?! But we're his clan! He's one of us!"

  
"No! He was never one of us! And he'll never be one of us! He's a traitor! He always has been and always will be!"

  
A young Aurora stared in shock at Hubris's words before taking a few steps back, "I'll meet up with you on the cliffs! I'm going to find my mother!"

  
"Good luck!"

  
Aurora continued running home as fast as she possibly could. She ducked under attacks, paying no attention to the burns that scarred her limbs. She just needed to find her mother... Her mother who Ingressus had injured... in front of her very eyes at the tournament.

  
She wound up near the neighborhood where she and Hubris lived. His older brother defended the area, keeping the Voltaris away from all who were fleeing. His eyes widened in shock, as he noticed a young girl running toward the epicenter of this whole fiasco. Why wasn't she running away?!

  
He would have been tempted to stop her- had he not been busy protecting the other people of this village. Aurora was strong. She would be fine.

  
She quickly slid under some falling rubble and stood before her home.

  
_She could have done something._

  
_She could have saved her._

  
_Only if... only if she had been faster..._

  
"Mother!!" Aurora screamed as a flaming diamond broadsword ripped through a female Ardoni lying on the ground. She jolted slightly as the the blade was sharply pulled out of her chest. Her breathes were shallow as she struggled for much needed air... but she had lost this fight... she was done...

  
Aurora raced towards her mother, holding her head tightly as she shook, tears flowing freely from her eyes. This wasn't real, this wasn't real. It was a dream. She would wake up soon. Everything would be back to normal in a moment. At least that's what Aurora told herself.

  
_She was lying._

  
"Mother, stay with me! Please!" she yelled as Ingressus looked on curiously, fresh blood dripping from his sword. His expression was unreadable as he gazed at his former friend and her daughter.

  
_Wait... Yuva- what did he just do...?_

  
"Protect Ardonia for me... Aura..." Yuva softly said to her daughter, her markings flickering like mad.

  
"Mother!!"

  
Yuva gave her one last smile, no strength left in her whatsoever. This was it... no more...

  
"Mother, wait! Please just stay!"

  
Aurora watched in horror as she felt her mother's hand turn cold and fall from her grasp. Her markings turned to black as an Aggressium and Supporium materialized besides her.  
  


No...

  
"NO!!" Aurora screamed at the top of her lungs, clinging on to her mother's now dead body, "It's not fair!! You can't leave me!!"

  
"Aurora..." Ingressus said as he approached her causing her to quickly shrink back in fear, "Look what happened to her... she betrayed me... now, haven't you always wanted to help the Voltaris? Now is your chance... join me... and we will reclaim all four Prime Songs... the Voltaris will finally be able to live freely... is that not what you want?"

  
Aurora's eyes remained glued to her mother, fear shaking her to her core. "Well, Aurora... what do you-"

  
Anger. That's what her fear became. Her pain, her sorrow, her despair... now came together in uncontrollable rage. He called her mother a traitor... yet it was he who betrayed them!

  
She lunged at him, swinging her diamond blade at his throat. He swiftly sidestepped and Aurora leapt off the walls, kicking him in the back. He quickly regained his ground and glared at her ferociously.

  
"Very well, it seems you have made your choice..." Ingressus lunged at her and swung his sword at her side.

  
She couldn't dodge.

  
She screamed as the diamond cut through her skin, the burning metal worsening the scar. She trembled as she shrunk back, afraid she would be meeting the same fate as her mother very soon.

  
But his eyes softened... and he stopped. _What was he doing?! What had he done?! **What had he become?!**_

  
His expression darkened once more and he grabbed the girl. "But my offer still stands..." he muttered before throwing her against the wall.

  
And he left her. He left her there to die.

  
Titus, Hubris's brother, came and saved her. Aegus had managed to protect Aggressium Prime... but Ingressus…

  
He had destroyed Nestoria, killed her own mother, nearly murdered their Master...

  
And because of his actions... they now called him... _**Deathsinger**_.

  
But did she hate him? No. Why? She wanted to...

  
_**Why couldn't she hate him?** _

**~★~★~**

"Aurora? Aurora!! Hello?!" a voice yelled, snapping her from her thoughts.

  
"W-what?" she asked, fazed. The clanless Ardoni waved his hand in front of her face and seemed surprised when she finally responded.

  
"You haven't said anything throughout the entire conversation! Even when Thalleous asked you a question!"

  
"He- what... I- umm... I just got a bit distracted."

  
"Get some sleep, Senn. Nova is already resting. We have a long journey ahead of us," Thalleous commanded. Senn nodded and quickly drifted off.

  
Thalleous stole a glance at Aurora. He sensed her discomfort, which is why he sent Senn off. But said nothing of it and quickly averted his eyes back to the woods, keeping watch for anyone wishing to harm them. But the only thought on his mind at that point in time was Aurora. She wanted to be left alone- he could tell- but how he wished he could do something for her.

**~★~★~**

"Look Senn, Nova, we are approaching Oakendale," Thalleous announced.  
  


"Oakendale? Where’s that?"

  
"We are in Conchord, the nearest kingdom to Sendaria," Thalleous replied to Senn's question.

  
The four of them continued, passing by a few building and fields, taking in the new sights and sounds. The younger two were enchanted by the change in settings. As wonderful as the Ardoni provinces is were, this was something new! And they had been looking for something new for a long time.

  
"What are they?" Nova asked, pointing at rocky creature, carrying varying objects. Each one heavier than the last. These tall creatures seemed indestructible with their rock-like skin shielding them from most harm. And they seemed angry. Very angry.

  
"Those are Magnorites," Aurora answered, turning her gaze away. It was better to keep their distance... after all, the Magnorite were... easily provoked.

  
Most of them anyway.

  
"Do not make eye contact," Thalleous instructed the staring children, who quickly looked away at the firmness of Thalleous's words.

  
The area soon got too crowded to continue on horseback. Such, the remainder of their journey was made on foot.

  
"Stay close behind us... even capital cities can be rough," Thalleous mentioned as he glanced back at the two children behind him and Aurora. All traveled through the remainder of the city, the younger two staring at everything they saw with great interest, whereas the elders kept their eyes forward, allowing no distractions to hinder them. Senn stared at the birds flying overhead, admiring the skies. He suddenly fell to the left as Nova pulled him out of the way of a large... thing. It looked like it was made out of iron!

  
"Idiot!" she hissed at him and they quickly sped up, noticing Aurora's gaze on them. They continued walking, watching many diverse people doing various tasks. Some talking, some bartering, and some- were those guys fighting? Why? All that Magnorite did was walk towards them.

  
"Senn, you are staring to fall behind..." Aurora mentioned, sparing a glance at the lingering Ardoni.

  
"Oh- oh right! Sorry!" Senn quickly replied and sped towards the group. Thalleous walked towards a small stall called 'Travel and Customs' while Senn stood panting next Nova.

  
"Remind me... how you're... how you're a Kaltaris again?"

  
"Well, what's stopping me?" Nova replied.

  
"You know-"

  
"We are clear for travel to Crown Peak," Thalleous announced as he approached them.

  
"Wait, so we're travelling further? We must have reached the end of the world by now!" Senn exclaimed.

  
"Senn, we have barely crossed a fifth of Ardonia! We have not even left the North!" Thalleous explained as he stepped onto a platform along with the others.  
  


"Oh Thalleous, I believe your mapping skills could use some work. We have only crossed an 8th of Ardonia! Though, you and I have travelled a 3rd. Northwind is quite a long way off," Aurora lightly reprimanded him.

  
"I- umm... I knew- well..." Thalleous stammered as he placed his hand on his neck, "Oh never mind that, let us keep going."

  
"What is this place...? Thalleous, where are we going?" Senn asked, drawing his attention.

  
"To the other side of the world. Beyond the heart of Ardonia," Aurora answered for the stuttering male.

  
"Hang on... things might a little bright- a-and loud. And- oh you'll see," Thalleous instructed before grabbing onto Senn's arm. Aurora grabbed Nova by her shoulders and stood firmly. Suddenly, a bazillion rays of light shot up, engulfing the quartet. Their ears rung from the racket, like a million whispers dragging them and tossing them into the sky. The cacophony slowed for a moment and then...

  
Were they travelling down now? It seemed like it.

  
In a matter of seconds, they stood firmly on the ground on "the other side of the world".

  
_"Welcome to Crown Peak!"_

~★~★~

After a painfully annoying meeting with Sulliman- well, it was annoying for everyone except Thalleous. Aurora was especially skeptical. She didn't trust him, not for one second.

  
But the deed was done. The greedy black-market dealer had Mobilium Prime. All they could do was hope he would keep his mouth shut.

  
Thalleous rose from his bed and quietly wandered outside the room they rented for the night. He breathed in the fresh night air, bringing in nostalgia of his early adventures. He leaned back tiredly on his chair which squeaked slightly as he did.

  
_Rendor, grant me sleep! It has been over 15 months!  
  
_

Senn looked away from his Protisium as he heard a slight creak. He noticed Thalleous's absence and quickly followed his mentor outside. The restless Nestoris champion watched in interest. It had been quite a while since she last slept... 9 months. That was a long time. Even for a Song champion. She was tired but could tell Thalleous was more so. His energetic nature hid nothing. Well... from her at least.

  
Aurora leaned against her bed and buried her head in her arms, not caring much about about the conversation between Thalleous and Senn. She caught a few words that did pique her interest, but did not bother her enough to cause her to actively listen.

  
"Tidesinger... Achillean Nestoris... Deathsinger... Both killed..."

  
_Of course he's talking about this again._   
  


"Aurora..." Nova whispered, finally getting the champion's attention. She rose her head slightly and glanced at her student, raising an eyebrow at her.

  
"Senn asked about himself, but what about me... his parents were killed by... the Voltaris- what about me? Where am I from?"

  
"You... your parents and siblings..." Aurora quietly sighed, "They too were killed by the Voltaris…"

  
"What?! But I am-!"

  
"I know... the war... turned even the closest of allies against each other. Families broke apart as they chose sides. Including my own..."

  
"But that's not right-!"

  
"Nova, do you think anything that happened in that war was right?" Aurora asked firmly.

  
The disguised Voltaris said nothing as Senn walked back in. Thalleous had sent him off to bed.

  
"Head to sleep, Nova. We will be heading back to Nestoria tomorrow morning." The girl quietly nodded and in a few moments was fast asleep.

  
Aurora went outside and sat beside Thalleous. He spared her a glance before continuing to stare at the void of night. She knew what he was thinking. He wanted her to stay and adventure with him. But she couldn't. Nestoria needed her.

  
Indeed it did.

**~★~★~**

Hubris and Master Aurelius stood over Nestoria, looking at the charred ground and burnt buildings. Dead bodies loomed the region, Aggressium Songs scattered across the land. The younger boy couldn't help but think...

  
_Why weren't you here to help us, Rory?_

  
Aurelius turned away wordlessly. He was wrong about the Voltaris. Was he right about telling Aurora to stay? Only time would tell.

  
The survivors walked away from their burning home, thinking of the war to come. How long could they last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that- I finally updated! Sorry this one took a while, but it's much longer than I expected!
> 
> And before everyone starts yelling, "Ninja, the Great War was 154 years ago, not 158-"  
> Yes, I know that. But in my version the war lasted 4 years. I'm pretty sure the war wasn't 6 days long in canon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Got any other questions/comments? Let me know!
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> ~ Ninja


	4. Death and Denial

_Twelve. There were twelve._   
  


Zerith Voltaris stood alongside his companion, Isai. Zerith was a young adult, wielding double axes with surprising accuracy. A promising fighter with a bright future.  
  


Well, bright if he wasn't Voltaris.  
  


Isai was a comparatively younger Voltaris. Still living his childhood, he wasn't the strongest or the most equipped in combat. The only reason the group allowed him to tag along was due his speed- and that Zerith would not leave him. The two stood, hidden behind the vines of Tabora Crags with their brethren.

  
"What's taking so long?" Isai whispered to Lucidius.

  
"Whatever the situation may be, he should have been here hours ago. Perhaps we should go-"

  
"Would you like Tygren to behead you?" Zinaida muttered coldly.

  
No one was given a chance to respond before he yelled out, "Where is that blasted human?! We've been here for ages!"

  
"And he says we're loud..." Zerith muttered to Isai, low enough so that Zinaida would not hear.

  
There was silence for about 15 minutes before the faint sound of footsteps neared. Two pairs.

  
Who did this fool bring with him? The small group of Voltaris stepped out, silently glaring down at him.

  
"We were beginning to think you had backed out on our arrangement, Jalkar." 

  
"Yea… we had a few…" The human- Jalkar- shot his companion a sharp glare, "delays along the way..."

  
The creature rolled its eyes, but spoke no words. He only made a slight grunt before the duo looked at Zinaida once more.

  
"I was informed that you were to come alone... your companion was not part of this agreement."

  
"Neither was the amount of trouble we ran into. I think compensation is in order. After all... this is a _**dragon egg**_ we’re talking about," the human replied as Zerith drew nearer. Isai watched as they began to "discuss" payments and such. Isai himself walked closer to the duo, earning him a glare from the human. He seemed rather carefree, but powerful. The one besides him more so. The discussion was starting to grow violent. Jalkar fingered the handle of his knife as he demanded the reward first.

  
"Or... we could just kill you... and forget the reward," Isai and the others tensed up, ready for the battle. Lucidius called the human's companion a "reaper" as he informed Zinaida of his unwise actions. He was silenced instantly.

  
"Smart man, your second- The Reaper’s with me... has a debt to pay off. By my calculations, you’re outmatched."

  
"Outmatched?" Zinaida scoffed as Zerith sent Isai a worried look.

  
_**"Kill them!"** _

**~★~★~**

"No... No!" Aurora yelled as she ran towards the burning territory.

  
"Aurora! Wait!" Nova cried out as she tried to catch up with the champion.

  
_No, she wasn't going to wait again. She wasn't going to wait as everyone she knew and loved was slaughtered._

  
"Nova, stay here!" she yelled as she turned on her student, "I will search for survivors!"

  
_She was a hypocrite. Many years ago, her father had told her to wait... did she? No._

  
Nova stopped at the edge as Aurora anchored her sword on the side of the cliff before sliding down, calling out the names of everyone she could think of.

  
"Master Aurelius! Hubris! Aerlious! Avon! Irenaeus!"

  
_They're all... they're all gone..._

  
Aurora refused to believe it. She steadied herself, hoping will all her heart they had escaped. A lone Voltaris walked towards her, a diamond sword drawn.

  
"Tygren sends his regards..." he coldly muttered, stroking his blade as he approached her.

  
"And he left you only to tell me that? Quite pathetic if you ask me."

  
"Pathetic? Au contaire... there is a reason I remained behind. As we speak, Tygren burns down Sendaria and kills the Sendaris champion. My task was not to slay you.. oh no- Tygren has given direct orders not to... he wanted to kill you himself. But of course, he couldn't have you stop him for killing the Sendaris first."

  
"He cannot kill Thalleous. There is a reason he was chosen to be champion."

  
"Are you certain that he cannot be defeated?"

  
She hesitated. Thalleous wasn't exactly in the greatest condition to fight. His lack of concern for his physical well being was starting to show through. But he would be fine...

  
_**Right?** _

  
"You falter..." he smirked maliciously as he continued, "Tygren awaits you... perhaps if you hurry, you'll have the honor of witnessing his death."

**~★~★~**

Senn bit his lip, attempting to stop himself from screaming as he anxiously watched the battle rage on.

  
_Come on.... come on..._

  
He mentally urged Thalleous on as he gripped Timber's mane. The champion had already slain many of the Voltaris that had ambushed them, their bodies scalded by the raging fires they had lit. The Sendaris suddenly blocked Tygren's blow, the metals meeting with a loud clash, making the clanless Ardoni flinch. Tygren stood, hand on his chest, facing recoil from his prior attack. Taking advantage of the moment, Thalleous spun back and kicked Tygren in the chest, causing the vile creature to skid across the charred ground, earning himself scorch marks on his soles. Digging his sword into the ground, the Voltaris looked up only to see his adversary escape.

  
_**Not this time.** _

  
Tygren swiftly pulled a beautiful diamond spear out of his fallen comrade's body. It was such a brilliant thing, glistening from the light of the fire.

  
Death was such a pretty little thing. Especially when it hit those demons who deserved it.

  
Aurora leapt off Midnight while her stallion was still moving. She skidded to a stop seeing her rider depart.

  
"Stay here," Aurora muttered as she sprinted off.

  
"Oh come on-"

  
"Nova!" Senn yelled out to her. The disguised Ardoni ushered Midnight towards him.

  
"What's going on? Where's-"

  
"Nova... I'm scared," Senn replied as he watched Thalleous kick Tygren down as Aurora slid down a mountainside to reach the battle. The Sendaris started running.

  
"Don't worry! He'll be ok! Look!" Nova said confidently as Thalleous ran towards the duo.

  
_Look... look... well, what is it you saw? What did you see?_   
  


Thalleous inhaled sharply as the weapon penetrated his stomach.

  
He dropped to his knees. Tears formed in her eyes. They screamed.

He swallowed his final breaths. She continued to run. They stared in horror.

He looked at them and swallowed his breath as he stood. In a pure rush of adrenaline, he yanked the spear out and hurled it back.

She neared him, catching him as he collapsed from his wounds.

They steered their steeds towards the champions.

  
Tygren easily stepped out of the way of the blade. Stupid Sendaris. And would you look at that? His next victim had arrived.

  
"A-Aurora...? You- why are you-"

  
"I will not let you die, my friend. I swear it on my legacy..." Aurora quickly grabbed Timber's mane and Senn helped hoist Thalleous on the horse.

  
"Do you really think you can save him, champion? Hmph, I thought you were smarter than that..."

  
The Nestoris glared back at him, her eyes burning in their sockets.

  
"Go. Find Ataraxia. Take him to Cedar Sendaris. She will help you," Aurora looked back again at the approaching Tygren, "I'll meet you there..."

  
"No... I will not- I do not- I will never- I cannot leave you here!" Thalleous yelled at her.

  
Aurora looked back at him, having already turned to face Tygren. She smiled faintly.

  
"You know... There is only one reason I am happy that you are injured..." she squeezed his hand reassuringly as she continued, "You will not be able to stop me from doing this."

  
She released his hand and yelled, "GO NOW!"

  
Tygren had finally made his way through the spreading fire. He ran forward just as Timber and Midnight took off with much protest from all the riders. He leapt into the air and slashed his sword at her as she landed. The champion flipped back and ignited the enchantment on her sword. Arrows flew towards the fleeing group and they hardly missed the trio. Aurora sighed in relief. They were out of range. They'd be okay.  
  


Hopefully.

  
Tygren tugged his sword out of the ground and held it towards her in a threatening matter.

  
"Saving your companions I see... how er- noble of you... unfortunately, your nobility will not get you very far. I will kill you here today and Thalleous Sendaris shall pass during his journey. The little ones will not defend themselves well against the forces I send after."

  
"Confident... overly so. During our previous battle you claimed the same, why should today be any different?"

  
He grit his teeth but relaxed once again, a stupid grin forming on his face.

  
"Usually when one is confident, they have a reason to be... after all, you lack a few of your previous advantages..."

  
Aurora tightened the grip on her sword and Tygren ran forward, landing a heavy blow. She blocked it, but struggled under his strength. She managed to duck away from the blade, letting it jab the ground once more. The two began to fence, except this was no training fight. Deep scars lined them both, blood dripping from each one slowly. The pain went unnoticed, the attention of the fighters only on each other.

  
The Nestoris was loosing her ground as Tygren pushed her back further and further.

  
"Afraid yet, Champion?" he asked maliciously as landed a stunning blow to her arm.

  
"Not of you..." she muttered as she weakened under his impressive strength.

  
"Such a shame... you'll die before the truth hits you. Because I, Tygren Voltaris, am your greatest adversary. Your greatest fear."

  
He grabbed the females forearm and kneed her. He then kicked her in the chin and threw her into the awaiting river as she was knocked unconscious. He brushed himself off, acting as though his wounds affected him not.

  
"So long, Champion... now, there is no one left to stand in my way."

**~★~★~**

Senn rode on and on, continuously looking back to ensure Thalleous remained on Timber. They needed to find help. Somewhere. Anywhere.

  
The fallen champion was fading fast. Nova rode behind him as well, gripping tightly onto Midnight's mane. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't want it to be real.

  
But alas, no one gets what they want in the time of the war.

**~★~★~**

The mute scythe wielder turned toward Isai and Zerith immediately. The elder of the the two lunged at him first, swinging his double axes at the short creatures. He was instantly knocked in the stomach, forcing Zerith back. The creature used his momentum from the blow to spin, using his scythe to throw a Voltaris in the air.

He brought it down quickly, killing the boy within a moment's notice. Jalkar went after Zinaida and Lucidius. Though he had lunged at Zinaida, Lucidius stepped in and blocked the attack. He was taken down by Jalkar in an instant. Endurant for sure, but not invincible. He lay to the side, almost unconscious.

  
Isai ran at Grim angrily after seeing the other Voltaris fall. While the Reaper attempted to overpower him, Zerith came to his aid. Grim blocked the attack with his foot, but seemed to struggle to hold both boys off. 

  
It was Zinaida's turn to have a little fun. He spun his staff and charged at Jalkar with lightning speed. The Ardoni swiftly turned a full 360 and knocked the small blade out of the hand of thief. Jalkar was left to block the attacks with his bare arms and dodge what he could. But he was from the Unyielding Legion. He was at the top. He wasn't going to fall that easy. His outstanding agility and endurance would keep him alive.

  
Zerith once again charged at the skilled beast after having been knocked back moments before. Grim was done playing games. Sure, he liked a good battle, but this was getting tiresome. He spun his blade, and swiftly impaled Zerith in the best, allowing the scythe to pierce him through and through. As he choked on his own blood, Zerith whispered one word.

  
_Run._   
  


And Isai ran- ran as though his life depended on it. And it did.

  
But he didn't get far.

  
The entity looked towards Isai, confused. Regardless of what his emotions were, his intentions were set in stone. He spun once more and threw his weapon. The blade embedded in his stomach, the enchantment burning his insides thoroughly. The metal plunged through him, leaving Isai in shock for a mere moment. A mere moment before he collapsed.

  
_See you soon, Zerith. At least... at least we don't have to be alone in this world. A world cruel to the color red._

  
Grim and Jalkar joined forces to finish off Zinaida. He used his Song, but Jalkar had dealt with Ardoni before. A knife was sent into Zinaida's head and that was the end of it. Lucidius was the sole survivor.

  
The human and his companion left, leaving Lucidius to stare at the bodies of his fellows. Three children, two adults. Out of everyone, only he came out alive.

  
_Ten. There were ten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been 154 years, Ingressus, but it has come. This was one banger of a chapter. Got some nice death sprinkled in there with a touch of pain. Now that is how one writes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter. I know it is much shorter than the others, sorry about that. 😅
> 
> Got any other questions/comments? Let me know!
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> ~ Ninja


End file.
